


Supernova Fanzine: Writer Applications Open!

by TricksterMel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eleven Supernovas, Fanzine, Gen, Other, Worst Generation, Zine, supernovas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMel/pseuds/TricksterMel
Summary: We’re looking for great writers who love the Supernovas + would like to participate in a zine focused around them!Technically not supposed to do this on here, but. Check this out for more details and links to the applications.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find the full information sheet and FAQ here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RGEiM0R40sKN6fG1UEkhZ4xUVKM7ftR3-Ef6JlEIMtY/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> You can also keep up to date @opsupernovas on Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr!

  
**APPLICATIONS ARE OPEN TILL NOVEMBER 1ST, and all responses will be sent out Nov 8th!**  
Word count will range between 500 and 1k— writers will be working with artists to create a cohesive concept. Any tone, SFW, gen, canonverse.

**Apply here:**   
[Writer Application](https://forms.gle/UAJm7f3kT8H6mXif6)   
  
**Info + Other Applications here:  
** [FAQ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RGEiM0R40sKN6fG1UEkhZ4xUVKM7ftR3-Ef6JlEIMtY/edit?usp=sharing)


	2. Apps Open

APPLICATIONS ARE OPEN TILL NOVEMBER 1ST, and all responses will be sent out Nov 8th!  
Word count will range between 500 and 1k— writers will be working with artists to create a cohesive concept. Any tone, SFW, gen, canonverse.

For more info, check us out on Twitter @OPsupernovas or on Tumblr under the same name.


	3. yeeehaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more updates

Check out the Twitter or Tumblr at @opsupernovas and apply here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RGEiM0R40sKN6fG1UEkhZ4xUVKM7ftR3-Ef6JlEIMtY/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
